


Liam's First Birthday (Agentcorp Short)

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorpWeek2020, Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor baby, Baby, Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Married Agentcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: My first short fic for The AgentCorp Week challenge 2020. The Prompt was Family.Alex and Lena have a child and its now his first birthday. There child as only said the words, Mommy and Mum so far.They make a bet. Alex thinks Liam will say Kara's name next and Lena thinks Liam will say Brainys name next.Who will win? Read and find out.PS: In this fic anything is possible in the fortess of solitude.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Liam's First Birthday (Agentcorp Short)

It had been one year since little Liam Danvers-Luthor was born. A beautiful creation of Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor's Genes. For Alex and Lena having a Kryptonian in the family had been a blessing when they were told about the secrets that hid in the Fortress of Solitude. There was a way to create a baby using both parents genetic make up and Kara was only too happy to help the happily married couple achieve this by taking them to the fortress to mix Alex and Lena's genes together. Lena carried her and Alex's baby, and lets say, those nine months of pregnancy were interesting. 

You do not try to stop a Luthor from working while pregnant, Alex tried numerous times and failed. 

Lena went through it all, the hormone changes, the morning sickness, the weird cravings that sent Alex out in the middle of the night for her desperate wife, the flip floppy moods. Alex was happy with the physical change though, Lena’s breasts had always been a good hand full but while pregnant… wow, Alex’s eyes lit up and well, other parts of her too.

So here they were preparing for baby Liam’s first birthday. The little boy was already showing some signs of being another genius in this family of very intellectual women. In appearance he looked a little like both of them, with Lena's dark brown hair and Alex's hazel eyes. His facial features were a good mix of them both, with Alex's lips and jaw and Lena's cheekbones.

He had spoken his first words, “Mommy and Mum,” now they were just waiting for him to say the names of their other friends and family. Alex and Lena had bet each other as to whom Liam would say next. 

“It will definitely be Kara,” Alex said as she put some home made cookies in the oven to bake.

Lena was busy cleaning up Alex’s mess off the counter, “My bet is on Brainy.”

Alex closed the oven and looked at her wife, standing there looking stunning as usual with her ponytail up, “Brainy, really? Isn't that a bit of a difficult one for our son?”

“Our son can do anything, say anything,” Lena shrugged, “He’s part you and me after all,” she added with a smile.

Alex stepped up to Lena and pulled her into her arms, then she kissed Lena on the nose and Lena giggled. She loved her playful Alex. And right now Alex was in a very playful mood.

Alex was about to start teasing and had her eye on some flour to add to Lena’s cute nose when the doorbell rang, “I’ll get it,” Alex said reluctantly letting go of her wife.

“Must be our guests,” Lena said brightly before turning around and continuing to clean the flour from the counter, she had a lucky escape.

Alex opened the door and was greeted by her sister Kara and Mother Eliza, “Hi!”

Eliza walked in with a smile on her face, “Where is my beautiful grandson?”

Alex quickly told them to shush, “He’s having an afternoon nap. While we cook in peace.”

Eliza looked at Alex, “You do know he won't sleep tonight now.”

Alex shook her head, “Anyway, help yourself to drinks, cookies are on the way.”

“Cookies, you read my mind,” Kara literally drooled.

“Yes and the cookies are for ALL of us,” Alex told her.

Kara gave a wry smile back, “Can I help with anything?”

"Nope, everything is covered," Alex replied.

Just then Lena walked over to them both, “Hi Kara,” the two hugged, “We need to get together soon, I miss our girls' nights.”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Kara smiled, “Alex can be a babysitter.”

“Yes if J’onn ever lets me have time off, he’s got so many cases lately at The Tower,” Alex commented.

Eliza stepped up to Alex with her arms open and Alex hugged her, “I hope you aren’t overworking yourself?”

Alex pulled out of the hug and smiled, “It’s nothing I can't handle, and as Lena can work from home, Liam is getting plenty of Mommy time.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Eliza smiled, “So lets get some drinks.”

While Eliza went to make drinks, Lena was busy putting the decorations on Liam’s birthday cake, whilst Alex and Kara set about putting up balloons.

Their next guests arrived about half an hour later, Brainy and Nia. Brainy had his hands full with wrapped gifts and Nia was holding a very large bottle of champagne.

“You can put the gifts over there,” Alex pointed to the pile in the corner of the room, “And I’ll get that champagne in a bucket of ice. Go help yourself to drinks and there are some chocolate chip cookies on the counter, just made so they are nice and warm.”

“Cookies?” Brainy looked at Nia, “What are these cookies?”

Nia laughed, “You've never had a cookie?”

“I can't say I have,” Brainy said following his girlfriend into the kitchen space.

Nia picked one of the warm chocolate chip cookies up off the plate, “Here take a bite.”

Brainy carefully, almost suspiciously did so and then as he let the deliciousness invade his taste buds he started to smile, it was slightly crunchy on the outside with gooey melted chocolate chips on the inside, “Mmm tasty, can I have more?”

“Help yourself,” Alex shouted over at him from the sofa where she was now sitting having a much needed rest with a beer in one hand.

“But leave some for me,” Kara made him jump as she stepped up behind him.

Lena then went to check on their son who was sleeping in his own bedroom. The bedroom was decorated with a space theme throughout, spaceship wallpaper, glow in the dark stars here and there. And an indoor planetarium that when switched on in the dark gave a beautiful illusion of the stars in the sky cast across the ceiling. Even the child's current romper suit had NASA written on it.

When she looked in his crib he was awake and as soon as he saw his mommy he started to giggle, “Hey little man,” she smiled and picked him up.

“Time to get you dressed and ready for your birthday party,” She told him as she bounced him in her arms. Then she put him down on the floor while she found out his smart clothes.

Liam had started to walk a few weeks ago, he was a very fast learner for his age. He followed his mother with interest.

“Right, we have a pale blue shirt and a pair of khaki trousers,” Lena told him and placed the clothes down on the bed. Then she pulled out some socks from his drawer and some superhero underpants, “Now, do we want a tie? I think so.” Lena took out a dark blue tie and added it to the pile. Then she sat with her son on the bed and clothed him.

She looked up minutes later when Alex opened the bedroom door and peered in. Alex smiled, stepped inside and closed the door, “How’s it going in here?”

Lena picked her son up and held him on her lap, “How does he look?”

Alex walked over to them and looked down at her son, “He looks adorable, and very smart.” Then Alex adjusted his tie, “And so cute in this tie.”

Liam smiled up at Alex with his hazel eyes, that had a hint of green then he excitedly flapped his arms and giggled. Alex took him from Lena’s arms and held him, “We are so lucky to have you,” she said kissing his head.

Lena stood, “Is everything ready?” she asked Alex.

Alex nodded, “All done, the party is raring to go,” Alex put her son down and took his tiny hand in hers, “Lets go!”

Everyone looked to the bedroom door as Alex and Lena came out with Liam.

“There he is the birthday boy!” Eliza stood and walked over to them, then she bent down and looked at his smart attire, “And a very handsome boy too.”

Alex walked with him over to the others on the sofas and when Liam saw Brainy and Nia he let go of Alex’s hand and rushed over towards them, as fast as his little feet would carry him without falling over.

Alex laughed as Liam rushed into Nia’s arms, “Well I guess Aunty Nia is his favourite.”

Lena stepped up beside her wife, “Maybe, he seems to be gazing at Brainy too.”

Kara walked in with a drink in her hand and grinned when she saw Liam, “There’s my little nephew,” she walked over to Nia and smiled at Liam, “Hi baby boy.”

Liam reached his little hand out to touch Kara’s face, “Ka…” he said.

Alex looked at Lena with a grin, “He said it! He said her name.”

“Not quite,” Lena replied, “he only said half her name.”

“Details, details,” Alex smiled.

“Yes, I’m your Aunty Kara,” Kara spoke to her nephew and took his hand, “I’m also Supergirl but you must not tell anyone.”

Alex and Lena watched as Nia put Liam down.

He immediately walked up to brainy, “Brr…” he said. 

His parents watched and listened wondering if Liam was finally going to say a name.

“Brain...ey,” Liam said pointing at the man in question.

Everyone looked in surprise and Lena was grinning from ear to ear, “I win!”

Alex gave a small smile, “I guess you do.”

Brainy picked Liam up into his arms, “I am indeed Brainy.”

The boy giggled and said it again, and again.

“So what do I win?” Lena asked, smirking at her wife.

“Do you really need to ask?” Alex smirked back at her.

“Well, hopefully I can collect my prize tonight if we tire our son out enough in the meantime,” Lena said suggestively placing her hand to Alex’s shirt.

Alex gave Lena her best flirty smile, “Okay, time to open his presents and get those toys out, the more he plays the more tired he will become by bedtime.”

The couple couldn't move quick enough to get to the presents and help Liam unwrap them. Fun and games continued well into the evening until Liam was falling to sleep on the sofa next to his grandma. Everyone else had left by this time apart from Kara. Toys were still strewn all over the house.

“I’ll take him to bed,” Eliza said, “I don't get to do it very often.”

“Thanks,” Alex told her mother, “can you and Kara see yourselves out, were kinda beat.”

Alex ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Lena who was smiling at her with hungry eyes.

“Of course, you two go to bed, we will be fine,” Kara said walking up behind Alex.

Alex and Lena went to their bedroom and once they heard Eliza and Kara leave Alex gave Lena her winnings.


End file.
